Spore The Next Level²
Spore The Next Level² (AKA STNL², Spore The Next Level 2, and STNL 2) is an interactive series by williezk. It is the sequel to Spore The Next Level, and continues the adventures of the Titan's crew and the Kleekoonanonis. Plot Pilot See Spore The Next Level²: Stratagem. Mission I: The Battle For Chaunry After foiling the Gavalantari's plans, Jercy and the rest of the crew returned to Epindol to begin a new mission of exploration. They also picked up some new crewmembers: Xhoth Denes, a T'Ron; Kate Johnson, a cowardly Terran scientist; Leod Gabsti, an Ashokweer bounty hunter with a monomanical obsession for Twinkies; and Ashondo Ravia, a grumpy Nidix. Their first mission was to liberate Chaunry from the Corili Empire, which was easy due to the Corili's low technology. The Kleekoonanonis gained eternal admiration from the Neoruks and Thistils. Mission II: The Jercoth Crisis Almost immediately, a new threat arose: the Jercoth Empire, a species from a different galaxy. They completed intergalactic travel, and were intent on conquering Epindol and subjugating the Kleekoonanonis. Fortunately, relying on their old enemies, the Kleekooanonis summoned the Rois Empire to "glitch" the Jercoth out of existence. They gained two new crewmembers in the process: Reshurc Yelsew, a Rois emissary, and Mriota L'Leves, a young Kamian female who was found on the Garadread homeplanet. Mission III: Oscarians The crew was then sent out to complete a trade agreement with the advanced Oscarian Empire. They were forced to do a mission for them, which involved defending the planet Acergath from a Gavalantari attack. This was revealed to be a ruse by Section 13, the Kleekoonanoni secret police, to lure Jercy. They then participated in an all-out attack on the Paxo-controlled moon of T'Rikin. Mission IV: Arquans Lured to the planet Dexam by a mysterious signal, the crew made contact with the Arquan Empire, a race of nomadic Ferengi-like creatures; motivated by the allure of money and profit. The crew agreed to "buy" the planet Dynas-2, where several colonists had disappeared over the centuries. They made contact with the Rylasidians, a xenophobic non-corporeal species. Shadow and Zawnty were able to complete negotiations, and the Kleekoonanonis were allowed to settle there. Mission V: The Quantum Cannon Meanwhile, the Paxos had one last plan up their sleeves: construct a quantum cannon to destroy the universe. Learning of the plot, Jercy and his crew were sent off to hopefully impede its construction by destroying an outpost on Nakamura IV, the Paxo's only source of suldrinium, along with several other species. During the battle, the fleet engaged and destroyed a Paxoliniolionus warship, but the Titan suffered a failure and crashed on the planet's only moon, Cenne. Stranded Three crewmembers: Mriota, Reshurc, and Ashondo perished in the crash, and Zeela was badly wounded. Fortunately, an Entropy Pod named Izara Nguels offered to help the crew survive on the harsh, arid moon. Under her watch, the crew were able to build a house and gather some resources. However, a sandstorm forced them in. Inside their home, they discovered an immense cave system, and Leod volunteered to lead an expedition. He, Jercy, Zeela, and Izara discovered the native Isaacans, who lived on the surface until a changing climate forced them undergound. They revealed that Nakamura IV's intense magnetic field, which had prevented a distress signal from being sent, would weaken for a few days. After returning to the surface, Izara used a crashed Paxo ship to build a distress beacon. The signal caught the attention of Shadow II, their former crewmate, who offered to fix their ship. But before that could happen, General Crabs of the Rando'Moss'Iti told the crew to visit Triton... Mission VI: The Battle of the Paxus See Spore The Next Level²: Fall of the Paxus. Mission VII: Wenjahs After returning to Epindol victorious, Jercy picked out some new crewmembers to replace those who'd died, and got a new mission: Head for Siberion to see what the Ashokweers wanted. After getting his new crewmembers: Belati Adjo, a Makinoan colony; Larry Marston, a Toriin soldier suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder; and Otthis Trel, a Percy Jackson-loving Kraygan biologist; they discovered they were needed to assist the rebels of the Wenjah Empire in overthrowing their government and Big Father, their authoritarian ruler. Arrving on Saton-2, Jercy discovered that the Rando'Moss'Itis had created Big Father as an illusion and had rule the Wenjahs for centuries "because it was fun". They also noticed Izara, and put her on trial just for being an Entropy Pod, their sworn enemies. The Trial Izara's trial was held on Forium, the moon of Khothenniuweemycreezip. Inquisitor Jim presided over the trial, and appointed Jercy and Zeela as defense and prosecution, respectively. Izara and Jercy decided to tell Jim of their ordeal on Cenne. Impressed with the evidence, he decided to let Izara go, but needed to execute someone because their quota was unfufilled. Everybody chose Shadow and Zawnty, the former of whom stormed off in rage, the latter following her. After the incident, Jercy and Zeela decided to return to Siran Minor, Zeela's homeworld, to get married. Her second cousin, Mermaya Sireena (and the Siranian empress) performed the wedding. Later, Kidaana (neé Eldon) and Jaxonga Melmark, two of Jercy's old crewmembers, arrived late to the wedding, and decided to rejoin the crew. Mission VIII: The Jercoths Strike Back With Jercy and Zeela honeymooning on Epindol, Cannabeth Hase was chosen to command the vessel in Jercy's absence. Her mission was to answer a distress signal from the doomed planet Cailan. There, she discovered the last Jercoth settlement, and decided to evacuate them to the planet Raylandia before a Type Ia supernova occured and destroyed the planet. However, the Rando'Moss'Ities had already set up shop, but Cannabeth was able to convince them to leave. Meanwhile, Jercy and Zeela failed to send any word, despite vowing to do so. Worried for her best friend's safety, Cannabeth decided to begin searching for him... Mission IX: Incarceration Initially unbeknowst to the crew, Jercy had been captured by a species known as the Viongoes, and sent to Jailix-ξ, a former Garadread penal colony. When they did find out, the sought Holly Short, their old foe, for more information. In exchange for a laptop, she gave them the necessary information. Back on Jailix-ξ, Jercy befriended Gloria Hollix, a mutated Nolaxite girl. Together, they managed to bring down the phase cloak that was preventing anyone from finding them, allowing the Titan and a few extra Kleekoonanoni ships to launch an assault on the base. Gloria decided to join them on their journeys, and Jercy found out he'd be a dad. Mission X: Dawn of the Dweebles After leaving Jailix-ξ, Izara Nguels sensed a telepathic signal from a nearby devastated planet, and hijacked the ship. Upon arriving, Jercy discovered the planet was actually Dweeb, the Dweeble homeworld. His actions on Rantross almost 2 years earlier had indirectly led to their demise. They discovered the Dweebles had hidden in several alternate timelines, and Zeela used the power of LAHLIA to summon Max-Σ-821, a Dweeble hologram programmed to help any visitors search his kind. The crew began their search in Timeline ß-2-Lore, where the Siranians had lost to the Entropy Pods, only to rebel and create a galactic empire; and Zeela Vordav was their Empress. She told them the Dweebles were nowhere to be found, but another empire could help them. Seeking answers from The Grox (who were friendly in this timeline), they discovered the Dweebles were alive on Vultins, a rogue planet. Arriving at Vultins, they discovered the Migharaturuses, a species williezk nuked in the prime timeline, were plotting to steal the Dweeble's dimensional travel technology, and conquer the Multiverse. However, after a crewmember pointed out they were trite, cardboard villains without any motives, they all vanished in a puff of logic in every timeline. The Dweebles later settled on T'Rikin in the prime timeline, and Max joined the crew. Mission XI: LAHLIA Jercy was later kidnapped from the ship by Sluther Loan, and asked to infiltrate the enigmatic and fanatical Lasept Theocratic Imperium to discover their motives. When Jercy and Xhoth went to their home planet, they dsicovered that a Terran freighter had gone through a wormhole, and ended up crashing on the planet Lalia centuries in the past. The Lasepts adopted a book series the freighter was carrying, The Klaatu Diskos, as the Bible for their new empire. Xhoth and Jercy planned on what to do next to stop LAHLIA references from taking over everything and everyone. They eventually settled on destroying the planet, which unfortunately caught the attention of the Siranians. Disgusted at Jercy's actions, Empress Sireena broke off their alliance. Mission XII: Redemption Jercy and his crew decided to do a mission for the Siranians. Arrving at Siran Minor, they were offered three missions they could do, and then summoned Natas of the Mysterious Aliens to take care of Lasept survivors. He told them he could destroy the Lasept, but the crew would have to face a doom of Jercy's choosing. The crew decided to rescue the Kleekoonanoni's leader, Worge Gashington, from the Pernajahs; who were holding him for ransom and threatening to launch him into a black hole known as WR-9001. They teamed up with Olara C'Swal and her crew (as well as Holly Jenkins , a Terran mercenary), and launched an attack with the Thistils, Nicans, and Garadreads. Although they successfully killed Worge's guards, General Crabs showed up again, claiming to be POd at them for not asking the Rando'Moss'Itis to help. Worge was, unfortunately, launched into the black hole, and Natas made Jercy and his crew face their doom: FTL! Natas teleported Jercy to a planet where the crew was attacked by FTL's infamous Giant Alien Spiders , and most of the crew ended up dying. Fortunately, Natas decided to recruit two Engis , Racath and Audrey, to help Jercy go home and fill part of the void left by the onslaught. The Titan was also upgraded with a Zoltan Supershield in return. Mission XIII: Dangling Plotline After receiving a message from a human colony on Tau Ceti III, the Titan went to investigate. They discovered Tressha Vordav, Zeela's sister and The Empress from TIW, had crashed on the planet and was transmitting a quest for help. After coming to her aid, they discovered that Hatred had survived and had spend the time since the last TIW episode conquering the nearby Tau Ceti Prime. After getting Tressha onboard, the crew went to Tau Ceti Prime to question Hatred's motives. The did this successfully, but Hatred's brain overloaded and switched to good instead of vanishing from every timeline in a puff of logic like the Migharaturuses. Jercy decided to drop her off at Epindol to help General Lobert Ree. Mission XIV: NEVER DOUBT THE AMOEBA With Deuum De Amoeba conquering more and more of the galaxy, Jercy and co. went to the planet Phyressa, home of the mysterious mind-controlling Malaylis. They decided to attack the Nemletnegs to convince them to try and stop Deuum De Amoeba's conquest, but soon found the Nemletnegs had been brainwashed too, and had even allied with the brainwashed Terrans. Fleeing Yrtness Renigne ß, Jercy and his crew learned from Izara about a way to destroy Deuum De Amoeba without interfering with fungus3: an enormous machine built into the Galilean moon Callisto called the ReeSat-BahTin that was capable of altering timelines (and creating new ones!). They recruited Hazia Makomis, an Entropy Pod who was a follower of Izara, as she knew all about it. After arriving at Callisto with some Makinoans, Zoltans, and Engis, Jercy was able to use the ReeSat-Bahtin successfully, and the galaxy was saved. Unfortunately, it nevertheless PO'd fungus3... Mission XV: NOBODY EXPECTS THE FUNGUS3 INQUISITION!! Returning home to Epindol, Jercy discovered that the ReeSat-BahTin merely reset all affected planets and empires (including Epindol itself) to prior to Deuum De Amoeba's bid at universal conquest. With nothing to do, Jercy and Zeela headed off to Kurillia, the Avort homeworld, to clone a baby since the old-fashioned way didn't work. After learning about the true fate of the Experimenters, Lop'T made the mistake of summoning fungus3 by not expecting "some kind of Fungus3 Inquisition". To make them answer for their crime of ruining his plot, fungus3 had Jercy and Zeela tortured on Vashtar, but his methods of torture (a Nemletneg slave girl and four lights) failed to coerce them into confessing. Then, eme12 and williezk were summonded in similar ways; and an outmatched fungus3 left, but not before subjecting them to the worst punishment possible: FORCING THE NEMLETNEG SLAVEGIRL TO JOIN THE TITAN CREW!! Mission XVI: Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey After the slavegirl (henceforth to be known as Bianca Levitas) joined the crew, Jercy and Zeela went back to Epindol to pick up the crewmembers they'd left behind, but soon were impacted by a shockwave that spared the ship, but somehow caused an altered history where Jercy was dead and replaced by a Roslian woman named Bruvia Ty, Nhan Soonien King, former leader of the Paxos, had turned good and joined the crew, and Isharos Lunar married Holly Jenkins and had a daughter named Josephine! Although Bruvia initially distrusted Jercy (mostly because she thought he'd stolen her ship), she nevertheless allowed them to join, provided they did a mission. After saving Princess Plytha from the Gavalantari, he crew headed to the Oscarian Archives, and discovered that history was altered when Eftie was killed before she could be captured by the Garadreads, preventing the Eftievirus from being made and Khrelan Galagat from being born. Without her to warn Jercy of the Gavalantarus Stratagem, the Gavalantari easily conquered their old territory. With the knowledge necessary to restore the timeline, Jercy enlisted the help of the Minerks to send them back in time to the year 2002. After boss-battling Holly Short and saying their goodbyes, Jercy, Bianca, and Zeela were captured by the Rando'Moss'Iti and Nemletnegs because Bianca had been forcibly altered; leading the Nemletnegs to declare war on the Kleekoonanonis. Fortunately, her alteration was undone. Mission XVII: Burying the Hatchet Immediately afterwards, the crew was sent to Yrtnes Renignee ß to do a mission for Empress Seduca to prevent an all-out war. They decided to find out the true fate of Oasium, the Mineraloid homeworld; which had been reported missing. Upon arrival, the crew discovered it had been part of a trap to prevent Isharos Lunar from defeating Deuum De Amoeba after the Mineraloids fell victim to his powers. They also helped their leader Shawne Cryz get into the City Hall (which had a door that was too small thanks to fungus3). Xhoth also decided to leave the crew on a search for the thought to be dead Leod Gabsti. Mission XVIII: When Core Spore Attacks Unfortunately, something drew the Titan off course after negotiations with the Nemletnegs and caused it to crash on the almost-barren planet Vessis, killing Cannabeth Hase in the process. They soon discovered General Zeerois, who'd developed advanced mental powers and insanity due to a dimensional rift the Centauri had accidentally created some 2000 years earlier. Zeerois mind-controlled Khrelan and had her teleport out a column located on Oasium the crew had found, allowing the rift to open. Immediately afterwards, a mysterious blue alien came through it, and she wasn't happy upon discovering she was in the Revolution Universe. Fortunately, she revealed that she was not one of fungus3's trite villains, and instead decided to return back home to her universe after explaining everything. Zeerois also was released from his mind control, and explained how he himself was manipulated into opening the rift. He decided to be dropped off at the nearest civilized planet so he could return home to Epindol. (In Badass, it is revealed he was soon kidnapped by Tesiot Industries.) After Isharos Lunar died due to williezk and eme12, the crew honored his last request and returned to Callisto to fight Queen Entropia. With the help of General Crabs and his soldiers, the crew were able to kill her once and for all. Impressed with their efforts, fungus3 gave Jercy a new crewmember named Brakon Caillers, a benevolent Paxo. Mission XIX: The Vruorns Attack After defeating Entropia, the crew recieved a distress signal from the Ardox colony on Yipxellus. The governor told them that an unknown alien ship had disabled a nearby satellite, and was en route to Yipxellus. They soon discovered it was the work of the small but agressive Vruorns, who viewed the planet as sacred ground and issued an ultimatum: Evacuate the colony in 12 hours or watch as they destroyed it themselves. Ultimately, Jercy decided to negotiate with the Vruorns, and agreed to do a mission for them. But because their leader had no ideas for a mission, General Crabs stepped in and wanted Jercy to help defend the Rando'Moss'Iti base in the Dimension of Soup against the Snowmen. ERROR 8472: DATA UNAVAILABLE. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER Trivia *This series adds on to other series in the SR Universe. Most notably Chaunry was visited for the very first time and Eftie's species, the Oscarians, were introduced. **It also resolves dangling plotlines from other series. For example, the fate of the Dweebles is revealed, which had been left unresolved from STNL. TIW's dangling plotlines are also resolved. *STNL² is williezk's sixth interactive series, and his first sequel series. Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Series Category:Spore The Next Level²